


He Said

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bribery, Candy Canes, Gen, Innuendo, Non-Sexual Age Play, it's 100 words so it's one (1) instance but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Remus is bribing the baby with candy.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619791
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	He Said

“And I get the  _ whole _ candy cane?” Logan asked, eyeing the candy.

“As long as you don’t tell D I said that,” Remus promised.

Logan grabbed the candy cane. Remus let him take it, as Deceit walked in the room. Took one look at the scene. Said, “Remus, what did you do?”

“Nothing!”

“You never give the babies candy unless you’re bribing them. What. Did. You. Do?”

“Nothing! Nothing happened, it was just boring!”

Logan’s eyes lit up. “That’s what he said!”

Deceit turned to Remus, nostrils flared. Remus glared at Logan, who defended, “I didn’t say you said anything!”


End file.
